UC Davis Program in International and Community Nutrition Proposal Chronic and Non-communicable Diseases Across the Lifespan Training Award: Nutritional antecedents of chronic diseases and disorders in low-income populations The objective of the proposed training program is to strengthen and sustain the capability of three developing countries (Ghana, Malawi and Bangladesh) to conduct research on maternal and child health and nutrition issues and their relation to non-communicable diseases across the lifespan, and to apply this knowledge to improve health and other functional outcomes in low-income populations. This will be accomplished through 1) pre-doctoral training leading to a PhD in Nutritional Biology or Epidemiology for 6 students from the three partner countries, 2) medium-term (6 month) training at UC Davis for selected candidates from the three partner countries, 3) short courses within each of the three partner courses, and 4) collaborative research projects, including one-time research support for new PhDs at the time of reentry into their home countries.